High schools ups and downs
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: What happens when a boy is to stubborn to admit he likes a girl, but when another guy comes into the picture he gets jealous and ends up hurting her? What will happen? GaaraxOc KibaxOc KankuroxOc Rated T because of language.
1. New Student, old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the idea and personality of the made up character Heaven.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was six in the morning. It was to early to be out of bed, but of course we all had that torcher chamber called school. I swear the teachers just talk and talk. It's like they enjoy making us suffer! I let the music play as I stumbled around my room trying to find clothes that match. I ended up tripping twice and banging my shin. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water wake me up. After that I jumped out, grabbed a waffle, back pack and of course my CD player. I walked towards the bus stop listening to my all time favorite singer, Evanescence. I waited at the corner of the road for the bus. I swear the world hated me because everyone at my stop hated me. We even had assigned seats and I was stuck in the front. How unfair is that? You tell a kid to politely move his fat ass and you get in trouble! So not fair. Once I got to school I tripped getting off the bus and they laughed at me. This was going to be a golden day. I mumbled under my breath and walked into school. School didn't start till eight so I had about 20 minutes to sit and do nothing. I sat on the bleachers in the gym and waited for my friends to get here. I saw my friend Gaara, a couple of bleachers up. I smiled at him and he nodded. Then everyone came in. There was Kanjo; she was the funniest, loudest and the wildest of my friends; Kirikizu, she's the loudest and the biggest flirt I've very met; Bijin, was easygoing and really nice; Jigoku, the nicest most random person ever and one of my best friends. Theirs one other girl none of us can stand; yet she thinks she is liked by everyone. Let's just call her Baishunfu. I sighed as everyone began their talking. I turned the volume up on my CD player sadly it didn't go up high enough. Then everyone became quite and I sighed. The next thing I knew my CD played was taken from me.

"What the Fuck!" I exclaimed angrily. I opened my eyes and wasn't expecting to see him.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He asked smirking.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Who is this hottie?" Baishunfu asked.

"Shut-up." I snapped glaring at her. Se stood there with her mouth open and I smirked.

"It's Suke!" Jigoku exclaimed happily. I giggled and Sasuke glared at her.

"How does she know me?" He asked turning back to me.

"Myspace and I talk about all my friends from the states. Speaking of which, why are you in Japan?" I asked confused.

"My parents moved so I'm here. Why is that freaky blonde staring at me?" He asked. I followed his gaze and saw Ino.

"That's Ino, she's the leader of the preps and her best friend is Sakura." I explained sitting back down.

"Fine don't introduce us." Bijin said pouting. I smiled at her and laughed at her expression.

"Okay, the one with long blonde hair is Kanjo, the one who called you Suke is Jigoku, the one who called you a hottie, we just call her Baishunfu and the one drooling over you is Kirikizu." I said and he nodded in greating.

"Heaven, come here a sec." A male voice said. I turned my head to see who had called me. It was Kankuro, Gaara's brother. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked up.

"What is it?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Why is Uchiha here?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"His parents just moved here." I replied.

"How do you know him?" Kankuro asked.

"I knew him when I lived in the states. Why the questions all of a sudden?" I asked confused.

"I don't like him." Gaara said glaring at him. I turned around and saw Sasuke glaring to.

"Well you both are my friends. You're not going to stop hanging out with me because of him are you?" I asked hurt. He sighed and shook his head no. I smiled and hugged him. He patted my back and I pulled away.

"Heaven I know why Gaara cares." Kankuro said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's jealous." Kankuro replied. I was totally and completely confused.

"Why would he be?" I questioned. Before I could get an answer Gaara hit Kankuro. I giggled and said good-bye. I sat back down next to Sasuke and packed up my bag.

"Why are you friends with Sabuko?" Sasuke asked spitting out their name like it's poison.

"Because he was my first friend here. Why do you guys hate each other so much?" I asked as we were dismissed.

"I don't like him." He replied.

"You're still gonna hang out with me thought right?" I asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Of course." He said and flicked my forehead.

"Hey! I always hated it when you did that!" I grumbled and walked to my locker.

"I know and that's why I do it." He said smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put it away and unless you plan on using it." He said. I growled at him and skipped to my locker.

"Heaven, my bestest friend!" A higher then natural voice squeaked out. I groaned and continued walking.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's only being nice because she wants something." I said and ducked into the nearest hallway.

"What does she want?" He asked confused.

"You, now wait here." I said smirking. I saw Gaara at his locker and walked up behind him.

"Panda!" I exclaimed and jumped on his back.

"Heaven how many times have I told you not to do that?" He growled shrugging me off and I fell on my butt.

"You don't have to be so mean." I pouted, crossing my arms. He chuckled and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Panda!" I said happily. He smiled and then someone cleared their throat. I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Heaven can you give me a tour?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." I nodded. They were glaring at each other yet again. This was going to be a long day.

I know total oocness, but I thought it would make it better. Here's a translation of the names:

Bijin – Beautiful

Jigoku – Hell

Kanjo – Emotional (I think)

Kirikizu – Cut

Baishunfu – Whore

Well theirs the first chapter. If you like it I'll write more if not then I'll delete it. Review please and give me pointers on what you thinks should happen next.

P. S. Most of the events are from personal experience, not all, but most.


	2. Mt Dew!

I hoped you liked the first chapter and thanks for the comments!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sat in Science and looked at the clock. Begging it silently to ring. I was hungry and I had Mt. Dew calling my name. I groaned and banged my head on my desk.

"Oww…" I said and faked cried.

"Are you okay?" Himitsu asked turning around to face me.

"No, my 2 best guy friends don't like each other and want to rip each others heads off. Not to mention I'm starving and I have a Mt Dew calling my name!" I said angrily.

"Heaven." Himitsu said.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"The bell rang during your rant." She said and then ran out.

"Himitsu!" I exclaimed and ran after her. I lost her in the crowd and growled.

"I'll get you back. Just you wait." I muttered under my breath.

"Get who back?" Gaara said from behind me. I let out a startled scream and he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whined and went to my locker to put my stuff away.

"But it's fun." He replied smirking. I smiled and punched him in the shoulder. He punched me back and I frowned.

"You're not supposed to hit girls." I said.

"Who said you were a girl." He shot back. It turned away from him and got my lunch. I've been teased by my parents, friends, and teachers that I dress like a guy and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry." He said and kissed the top of my head. I froze in utter shock. He has never displayed public affection to me before. At least not like this.

"I forgive you, let's just go to lunch." I said smiling at him. He smirked and we walked to the lunchroom. He went to get his lunch and I saved two spots. Sasuke came and sat on my left.

"Hi, how was your morning?" I asked smiling at him.

"Stupid fan girls." He muttered. I giggled and opened my pop.

"Can't forget the fan boys." I reminded him. He visibly shuddered and I laughed and sprayed out Mt Dew.

"You okay?" Gaara asked sitting to my right.

"Yeah, just commenting on Sasuke's admirers." I said smirking at him. Then I got kicked in the foot.

"Who kicked me?" I asked irritably.

"Sorry." Jigoku said.

"Doughnut!" I exclaimed happily.

"Panda Girl!" She replied.

"Spaghetti!" I said right back.

"Pancakes." Bijin added.

"Spaghetti!" I said louder.

"OOOO'sss" I heard Kanjo yell. Then we all started laughing.

"Do you always have to do that?" Gaara growled taking my Mt Dew.

"Yes and don't drink all of it." I said snatching it back.

"Hey little brother." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Itachi.

"Itchy!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hello Heaven." He said patting my head.

"Itchy, Itchy, Itchy, Itchy!" I said bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Who gave her Mt Dew?" Itachi asked.

"I got it from my friend." I said and continued bouncing.

"Calm down." Gaara said and held me in place.

"It's time for the song!" I yelled happily.

"Not the song." Gaara groaned.

"This is the story of a PANDA, who cried a river and DROWNED THE BUMS THAT SLEEP IN THE PARK and I absolutely love her whe…" I was cut short by Gaara's' hands.

"Stop singing or I hurt Mr. Fluffy Poo." He threatened.

"Not Mr. Fluffy Poo!" I said dramatically. Then Jigoku and I broke out into a fit of girly giggles.

"You're weirder then the last time you visited." Sasuke said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't like me?" I asked my bottom lip trembling.

"Great now she's gonna cry." Gaara said rolling his eyes. I turned to him and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Please?" I asked. This was a ritual. When I was on my hyper high and I was upset I would sit on his lap.

"No." He replied.

"Please?" I asked my eyes growing bigger if that was possible.

"… No." He said hesitantly at first.

"Please?" I begged as a tear fell. He couldn't stand seeing me cry.

"Fine." He growled and I smiled. I sat on his lap and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister." I said shaking my finger in front of his face. He just grunted. I giggled and patted the top of his head.

"Panda!" I said happily. He groaned and I giggled.

"I don't like you." Sasuke said bluntly. I stopped and stared at him.

"What did I do?" I asked hurt.

"Not you, Sabuko." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oooo." I said and turned to a fuming Gaara.

"I don't like you either and if she wasn't sitting on me, I would beat your ducked ass head." Gaara shot.

"Then put her down, or you're just using her a an excuse." Sasuke said smirking.

"No fighty!" I exclaimed sounding like a 2 year old. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me.

"Shut up Hell!" Ino yelled. I bit my lip and looked down. I heard Sasuke growl and then he got up. I looked after him and he was going over to their table.

"Uh-oh." I whispered.

"Maybe they'll kill him." Gaara muttered.

"Panda!" I exclaimed whacking his shoulder playfully. He rolled his eyes and we turned to watch Sasuke.

"Don't ever insult my friends again got it!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Ino whined.

"No, buts leave her alone." Sasuke growled and then sat back down by me. It took it awhile to sink in. He was trying to be nice, but he just made it worse. They would single me out now. I frowned and ran off. I went into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I sat on the toilet and started crying. I had a hard enough life, I didn't need it complicated anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know the characters are totally ooc, but it works for the story.


	3. Bunnies & the Bees?

This is going to be the last chapter until I get more reviews! This is my second story and I'm not sure if it's any good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the end of one of the worst days of my life. I shut my locker and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I let out a startled scream and grabbed my leg.

"Btch." I heard a girl hiss. I frowned and looked down.

"This is so not my day!" I exclaimed kicking my locker. I walked outside and met up with Jigoku, Bijin, and Kojan. We started talking while we waited for the bus.

"Bees! Run you idiots!" Jigoku exclaimed. I screamed and ran and bumped into someone and we fell down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I said blushing like mad. It turned out it was Gaara.

"Whom were you running from?" He asked getting up and helping me up.

"Not who, what. It was bee." I said. He chuckled and I pouted.

"You're still scared of them?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"At least I'm not afraid of bunnies (totally made up, just go along)!" I said in a hushed yell.

"I'm not afraid of bunnies." He growled. Before we could continue our wonderful conversation there was a yell.

"Jigoku give me back Akamaru!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Come and get him!" Jigoku said laughing manically and ran past us (Anime Sweat drop).

"Where did you get that bruise?" Gaara asked lifting up my pant leg.

"How did you know I have a bruise? Do you have x – ray vision!" I said dramatically.

"No, baka. Theirs a hole in your pants and you didn't answer my question." He said setting me with his stare.

"That's because I didn't want to." I replied stubbornly.

"Heaven." He said warningly.

"Gaara." I said mimicking his tone.

"Give me back Akamaru you dmn women!" Kiba exclaimed still running after Jigoku. I giggled and skipped away.

"Heaven tell me where y…" He was cut off as Sasuke came up to us.

"Hi Suke!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hugged me back. I was oblivious to the smirk Sasuke was sending to Gaara and the glare Gaara was giving Sasuke.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke asked once I let go.

"Nope. I always ride the bus with Panda." I said happily. Nor did I see the smirk Gaara was giving Sasuke.

"Does he live by you?" Sasuke asked, obviously unhappy.

"Yup! I have a great idea!" I exclaimed happily clapping my hands excitedly.

"Uh-oh." Gaara said. I turned around and whacked him swiftly on the head. He growled and I squealed. I ran off before I could tell them my idea. I bumped into someone else and looked up. It was Neji the schools play boy.

"Watch where you're going." He growled glaring at me.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going." Gaara spat out coming next to me.

"Stay out of this monster." He said glaring at him. I didn't care if he was the King of England no one called him that.

"Don't ever call him that girly man!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Btch don't talk to me that way." He flared and slapped me. I fell over in utter shock.

"Don't ever touch her!" Gaara yelled and I heard the crunch of bone. Oh no what if it happened again. I got up and saw Gaara beating the crap out of Neji.

"Gaara stop!" I exclaimed and grabbed his arm.

"Let go." He hissed.

"Gaara please stop!" I begged starting to cry. He jerked his head over and saw me crying. He released Neji and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok. I was scared that you might hurt yourself." I said hugging him. He hugged me back, which surprised. This was the first time he has ever hugged me, publicly.

"God Dmn it women give him back now!" Kiba yelled.

"No!" Lacy screamed and then ran towards her bus. I giggled and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Come on let's go home." I said and led him towards the bus. We sat on the bus and paper balls kept hitting Gaara. I laughed at his pissed expression. When it was his stop he was ready to explode. We got off the bus and I tripped.

"Troublesome women." Gaara muttered helping me up.

"You're hanging around Shikamaru to much. Panda my legs hurts can I have a piggy back ride?" I begged giving him the puppy dog pout.

"No." He said and started walking away.

"Fine. I'll just call Sasuke." I said taking out my phone.

"Fine, just don't kick me this time." He grumbled taking my phone.

"Thank-you Panda!" I yelled happily and jumped on his back. He grunted and I giggled.

"We're not making this a habit." He said and started walking. I giggled and cuddled into his back. I ended up dozing off before we got to my house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't think of anything. All the characters are a little ooc. I promise more of Kiba and Kankuro will come in soon. I hope you like the story so far! R&R


	4. Roller Blades and Cell phones

I don't know how good my story is because I'm not getting many reviews! As you can tell the last chapter I made an oopsy. I put Lacy instead of Jigoku. That character is modeled after he the same as many of the characters. Well I hope you like this chapter. Lacy I hope you feel better!

_Italics –_ Inner thoughts/ demon

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(With Gaara)

I glanced behind me and saw her sleeping face. How she could fall asleep so easy I would never know. I walked to my house and threw her on my bed. She still didn't wake-up, but curled into my sheets.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"I heard that." She said. My head snapped up and she glared at me.

"You were awake?" I asked smirking.

"Yes I didn't appreciate your insult." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Uh – huh, whatever. Go home and change." I said and turned on my computer.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

_God she's cute when she does that._

I know, but she's my friend.

_Yeah so is that Sasuke kid. _I growled at the thought of him getting close to my girl.

"Gaara!" Heaven exclaimed waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked catching her hand.

"You zoned out on me. Now why do I have to change?" She asked confused again.

"It's the last Friday of the month." I said leaning back on my desk waiting for her to figure it out. Her nose wrinkled up as she searched her mind. I smirked and lead her out of my room and towards the exit.

"Tell me!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and continued to push her.

"Meet me out front with your roller blades in a half an hour." I instructed.

"I'm still confused." She whined. I smirked and shut the door behind her. Their actually wasn't anything planned, but I wanted to go out with her. That's when a cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Heaven's.

"Hello?" I said after not recognizing the caller id.

"Put Heaven on the phone." A voice I hated demanded.

"She's at her house Uchiha." I snarled.

"Then why do you have her phone?" He asked.

"Because she dropped it when I carried her home." I said smirking. I heard him growl. That's when my door opened. I looked up and saw Heaven.

"We have nothing planned. You know if you wanted to hang out you could've just asked." She said smirking. I blushed lightly and looked down.

"You asked her out?" Sasuke seethed.

"Shut-up Uchiha." I hissed.

"And another thing. Why do you have my phone and who are you talking to?" She demanded and walked up to me. She snatched the phone.

"Hello?" She said happily. How can women do that? Be mad and screaming and then they answer the phone and sound so sweet.

"Hi Suke!" She exclaimed smiling. I frowned and looked down. What if she ditched me for him? I thought sadly. She was the only person I could trust not to hurt me, but what if she left?

"I've got to go." She said and snapped the phone shut.

"What's wrong Panda?" She asked tilting my chin up.

(With Heaven)

I looked into his eyes and saw the pain and loneliness he had when I first met him. I frowned and hugged him.

"Why don't you just go and talk to Sasuke." He said venom dripping from every word. That's when it clicked. He was scared I would leave him for Sasuke.

"Don't worry Panda I won't ever leave you for him. You're my bestest friend." I said in his ear. His body relaxed and he hugged me back.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked pulling back.

"I haven't changed and I don't know how to roller skate." I said.

"Borrow Temari's clothes and I'll teach you." He replied shrugging.

"K. Give me like five minutes." I said and ran towards her room. Temari was gone to college, but we were the same size. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that said bite me in black. I walked back out and Gaara was in the living room.

"Spaghetti." I yelled and jumped on his back.

"Damn it! I told you to stop doing that!" He exclaimed turning to glare at me. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"But it's fun." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and we walked out. I climbed into the front of the car.

"I don't have roller blades." I said as we left.

"Don't worry about it. Besides we are going to a movie, food and then the store to get you roller blades." He explained.

"Gaara you don't have to. I'll just rent them." I interjected.

"No. Tonight's my apology for the way I've been acting." He said and I noticed the faintest of blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you Panda, but you don't have to." I said blushing. I cursed myself for blushing. Why was I blushing?

"But I want to. Now no more buts." He said with finality in his voice. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"It's Friday!" I exclaimed out of the blue. Jigoku was having a sleepover tomorrow night and I was supposed to invite Gaara.

"No it's Wednesday." Gaara said sarcastically. I whacked him on the back of his head and he glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Well anyways. Jigoku is having a sleepover thingy and she wanted me to invite you. So will you come?" I asked with a puppy dog pout.

"No." He replied.

"It'll just be me and Sasuke then." I said shrugging.

"What time is it?" Gaara grumbled. I smirked knowing I had found his weak spot.

"It's at seven, but can you pick me up and we can go together?" I asked.

"Fine." He said and then pulled into the theater parking lot. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Panda, for everything." I said. He looked over at me and smiled. It was a rare occasion to see him smile. I smiled and got out of the car.

"What movie?" I asked and skipped in.

"The Covenant." He replied. I wrinkled my nose and he smirked. This was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know not one of my best chapters, but I want to try and update about everyday. Because I hate it when people don't update. Anyways please review and the other characters will come in next chapter with a little thing I like to call the nervous game.


	5. Turn ons & nervous game

Here is what I hope is the funniest and stupidest chapter ever. For those of you who don't know what the nervous game is, you'll find out. Everyone comes in this chapter. It's going to be so cool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I packed a quick overnight bag and combed my hair. After last night I was so sore, because I kept falling down. Gaara would laugh at me and then help me up. By the end of the night I had gotten the basics of roller blading. I walked out of my house and tried to avoid my parents. I sat on the driveway and waited for Gaara.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Gaara said standing in front of me. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Panda." I said smiling at him. He gave me his hand and pulled me up.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled and we walked to his car.

"But it suits you!" I whined as I climbed in.

"Then I get to call you Tenshi." He said. I wrinkled my nose at the nickname. I never liked that nickname and I don't think I ever will.

"Fine." I said smirking at him. He groaned knowing his plan had backfired. I giggled and we drove to Jigoku house. When we got their Kiba, Sasuke, Kirikizu, Kanjo and her boyfriend and Kankuro were already there. Akamaru was asleep in Jigoku's lap and Kiba looked unhappy. I giggled again and skipped over to them.

"Hi guys!" I said happily.

"Now that everyone's here what should we do?" Bijin asked. Bijin and Jigoku were sisters.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"I have an idea." Kanjo said smiling evilly, which scared everyone except Gaara and I. We were used to it.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?" Jigoku asked stroking Akamaru's fur.

"Spin the bottle!" She exclaimed taking out an empty vodka bottle.

"Where did you get that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"I found it along with a discarded panda tooth!" She exclaimed with shifty eyes and threw the panda tooth at me. I squealed with joy and cradled it carefully.

"My precise." I said in the creepy lord of the rings voice. I glared at everyone daring them to take my prized possession.

"Thanks a lot Kanjo now you got her going again!" Jigoku exclaimed angrily.

"Fine then you can spin the bottle first." Kanjo said giving her the bottle.

"Yay me!" She said clapping her hands.

"Ahh What did you do to Jigoku! You're an imposter! She hates preps (sry if theirs any preps reading this no offense)!" Bijin exclaimed fake crying.

"It's still me now it's my turn!" She said returning to normal. She spun the bottle and it seemed like hours until it started to slow down. It was moving so slow. It was almost to a complete stop when it landed on Gaara. And for some reason I became mad at Jigoku, but the it moved and little and pointed to Kiba. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Into the closet for 2 minutes!" Kanjo exclaimed and pushed them into the closet. She shut the door and I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. I hadn't realized he was sitting right next to me.

"It's just that they've had the biggest crush on each other since like forever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Gaara you can spin next, but theirs a twist." Kanjo said smirking evilly.

"What is it?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Whoever the bottle lands on you have to do the nervous game." She replied.

"Fun, fun! Spin, Spin!" Bijin squealed. Gaara groaned and spun the bottle. When it stopped on me I blushed.

"Let's see how far Gaara can get." Kirikizu said smirking. I turned to Gaara and put on a poker face. Every time I played this game I would giggle when they put their hand on my knee. Gaara put his hand on my knee and I fought back a smile. He smirked and inched higher. He was about 3 inches from my waist when I broke down laughing. Gaara smiled and shook his head.

"I got farther then last time." Gaara said shrugging.

"You've played this before?" Sasuke asked obviously upset.

"Yup and now I get to do it to him." I said smirking at him. I put my hand on his knee and inched up.

"Why are your pants getting tighter?" I asked tilting my head again. Everyone laughed and Gaara blushed. That's when I realized it, I turned to him on. I blushed crimson red and pulled my hand back. I was flattered and excited. Did my feelings for him run deeper then friendship? I contemplated my thoughts and then it dawned on me.

"How long have Jigoku and Kiba been in the closet?" I asked breaking everyone's train of thought.

"Oh Shit!" Bijin exclaimed and went to the closet. She opened the door and Kiba and Jigoku were in a heated lip lock.

"Eh hem." I said clearing my throat they broke apart and Jigoku blushed when she saw us staring at them.

"Ummm… I lost my contact." Kiba said trying to cover up.

"Down her throat?" I said raising an eyebrow. He laughed nervously and they came out and sat down.

"So what have we missed?" Jigoku asked.

"We found out Heaven can turn on Gaara!" Bijin said happily. I blushed and Gaara blushed.

"Sasuke your turn to spin the bottle." I said giving it to him. He spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Into the closet!" Kanjo said ushering us in. Gaara was letting out a deadly ore. Kanjo shut the door.

"Heaven." Sasuke said.

"What?" I asked softly. I looked up and Sasuke's face was so close.

"Heaven…" Sasuke said letting his voice trail off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What should happen next? Should they kiss or not? Let me know by reviews. If not I choose!


	6. Little White Lie

This chapter is going to be intense and serious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I saw the want and lust in his eyes. He lowered his mouth and his lips were about to brush mine, but at the last second I turned my head to the side.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't." I whispered and then walked out of the closet. I grabbed my stuff and stood up.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I'm not feeling well so I'm going to go home." I said smiling weakly and then walking out of the house. Jigoku and Bijin didn't live that far from me so I decided to walk home.

(With Gaara)

I watched her leave and frowned. Sasuke came out smirking. I growled and went to yell at him.

"What did you do?" I growled grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

"I guess she couldn't handle me." Sasuke said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked letting him go.

"I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She couldn't handle it." Sasuke replied. I was pissed beyond belief. She said she would choose me. I walked out of the house slamming the door in the process. How could she do this to me? I thought she cared?

(With Heaven Monday)

I sighed and walked off the bus. Gaara hadn't even looked at me the rest of the weekend. Why wasn't he talking to me? In fact why wasn't anyone talking to me?

"Bijin!" I exclaimed and went up to her. She glared at me and turned away.

"What did I do?" I asked turning her to face me.

"You kissed Sasuke, when you knew Gaara like you." She said angrily.

"What? I never kissed him!" I exclaimed angrily.

"But he said he did." She said confused.

"I didn't ok. I felt like I was betraying Gaara!" I yelled angrily. This seemed to stop everyone around us in his or her tracks.

"So you didn't kiss him?" She asked skeptically.

"No. God I could never kiss him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you need to tell Gaara that." Bijin said. I nodded and sighed. I walked into the school and then head towards the gym. I looked along the bleachers and couldn't see him. I spotted Kankuro though.

"Have you seen Gaara?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"Why do you care, you have Sasuke." He spat and glared at me.

"Damn it! I didn't kiss Sasuke!" I yelled angrily.

"Really, because he said you did." Kankuro pointed out.

"I didn't fucking kiss him okay! I care about Gaara not him!" I yelled and then collapsed next to Kankuro.

"Gaara won't be here until lunch. He said he didn't want to come this morning." Kankuro said shrugging.

"God I need to talk to him, before he take…" I was cut short as I saw a flash of red. I looked closer and saw him with Sakura, kissing. Kankuro followed my gaze and froze.

"Heav…" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym. Rudely bumping into Sakura.

"Watch it Bitch!" Sakura exclaimed. I looked back and caught Gaara's eye. I started crying and ran faster. Why does everyone have to hurt me? Why can't everyone just be nice?

(With Gaara)

I saw the hurt, pain and tears in her eyes. If she had Sasuke why did it hurt her to see me with Sakura?

"Pan…" I cut her off with a glare.

"Only Heaven can call me that. Don't ever call me that." I hissed and brushed past her.

"You really are an idiot." Bijin said as I sat with the group.

"How?" I asked. I was really not in the mood to talk to her.

"Heaven likes you, okay she really, really likes you." Kankuro said putting his two sense in.

"Then why did she kiss Uchiha?" I snapped.

"She didn't you idiot. She told me she couldn't, because she felt like she was betraying you." Bijin said desperately.

"So he lied to all of us?" I asked getting even more pissed.

"Why do you have your panties in a twist?" Sasuke asked smirking at me. Before anyone could stop me I lunged at him.

"You piece of shit!" I exclaimed angrily. I was pounding his face in and then he started fighting back.

"Get mad because I kissed her?" He asked smirking.

"I'm pissed because you lied to me and made me hurt her." I yelled. It took four teachers to separate us. Sasuke was beat up to a pulp. I had a few scratches and bruises. I was sent to the principles for fighting. I had detention everyday after school for the rest of the week. Once I got out of the office it was already the second block of the day, gym. I went to class and changed. I had this class with Heaven and I needed to talk to her. I walked into the gym and couldn't see her. It was the middle of class when she finally walked in. She handed a note to the teacher and walked back out. I frowned and went up the coach.

"Why isn't she coming to class?" I asked the teacher.

"The councilor said she could." The teacher replied. She has only gone to the councilor when she was extremely depressed. Did I make her that upset? I frowned and went back to work on my lay up. I wish emotions were as simple as basketball. Wait who am I kidding? Both need a lot of practice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hoped you liked the chapter. It was serious, but I promise the humor will come back next time along with oatmeal? Wait and find out. Keep reviewing!


	7. Vomit and kisses

Okay theirs one more chapter after this and I might make a sequel. Also I'm starting a new story? Have any of you ever heard about the rapture? That's my next story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walked into English and felt like shit. My stomach was quizzey; my head was spinning and my throat burned. I sat down and rested my head on the desk. This was my favorite class, but I had to sit by him. It's been a week since I saw them kissing. He's tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. He sat next to me; Naruto behind me and next to Naruto was Sasuke. The one who started all of these problems. My stomach gave a lurch and I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked coming in. I looked up and saw Gaara and Sasuke with him.

"I feel like shit." I said and let my head fall to the desk.

"Ow." I whined and faked cried. Gaara sat next to me and everyone else sat down.

"Don't barf on me." Gaara said bluntly.

"You know what? I'm going to throw- up on you." I said lifting my head up to look at him. He took this chance to put his hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up. You should go to the nurse." He said with concern written all over his face. I was lucky my face was already red with the fever. Otherwise I would be blushing.

"I'm fine." I said taking his hand away from my forehead.

"A minute ago you said you felt like shit." Naruto piped in. I turned my head and glared at him.

"At least you feel how you look." Sasuke said smirking. I hear Gaara growl and smack him on the back of his head.

"You want to take this outside?" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"After you." Gaara said getting up. Sasuke went to get up and they glared at each other.

"Both of you stop it!" I exclaimed angrily.

(With Gaara)

I turned to Heaven and frowned. She went from red to extremely pale. She went to get up and used to desk for support.

"You need to go to the nurse." I said walking over to her.

"I'm fine okay? I just want you to stop fighting with him." She said and let go of the desk, which was a bad idea. Her knees buckled and I was close enough to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto exclaimed and came over. I checked her forehead again and she was burning up even hotter then before.

"She's fainted from the fever. I'm going to take her to the nurse. Naruto go to our locker and get our bags." I said. I slipped one arm under her knees and around her shoulders.

"Chickening out on our fight?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Some things are more important." I shot back and carried her out. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"I can walk, ya know." She said trying to get down.

"No you can't. Besides I like carrying you." I said smirking at her. She smiled and buried her head in my chest.

"Gaara you might want to put me down for a second." She said nervously.

"Why?" I asked. Just then Ino walked down the hall with a fuming Sakura in tow.

"Because I'm gonna hurl." She said. I set her feet down and heard her wretch and then a shriek.

"You puked on my new shoes!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed. I smiled and tried not to laugh. I heard Heaven try to laugh and then gag. I helped her up and put one arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulder. I walked her to the nurse and she sat down on the bed.

"Are your parents home?" The nurse asked.

"No." She replied and looked away.

"I'll take her home." I said walking forward.

"I can't allow that young man." The nurse said sternly.

"Listen lady she's sick. She's fainted and puked her guts out on some girls' shoes. Her parents aren't home so I'm going to." I said glaring at her. She gulped nervously and nodded. I smirked and went over to Heaven. Naruto had dropped our bags off and I grabbed them.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Panda I'm dizzy." She said. I was happy that she called me by my nickname, but I was extremely worried about her. I picked her up bridal style and walked out. I signed us out at the office.

(With Heaven)

I sat in the car and fumbled with the seatbelt. A hand reached over and buckled it for me.

"Thanks." I said. He grunted and took off. It was an awkward and stomach sickening ride. As soon as he stopped I got out and threw up in the bushes outside of my house. I felt warm hands hold my hair back and rub my back soothingly. I gave him the keys to my house and he opened the door. I walked in and the world started to spin again. I used the railing for support and turned to look at Gaara.

"Thanks for everything. Make sure you lock the door on your way out." I said smiling weakly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can barely stand and obviously can't take care of yourself." He said sternly.

"But…" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"No, I'm staying. Besides you would kill yourself if you walked down the stairs." He said smirking. I turned around to fast and the world ended up spinning. I felt two hands on my waist to steady me.

"Come on you need to go to bed." He said in my ear. I nodded slightly and he helped me downstairs to my room. I crawled into bed and started shivering.

"Panda I'm cold." I whined and tried to cuddle deeper into my blankets.

"Hold on Tenshi." He replied. I wrinkled my nose at the name and then sneezed. He put a couple of extra blankets on me and draped a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Panda I'm sorry." I said softly.

"I'm sorry to, now get some sleep." He said resting a hand on mine. I smiled and drifted off into lala land.

(With Gaara)

I watched her breathing even out indicating she was asleep. I sighed and stood up. I walked up to the kitchen and looked for soup. She didn't have any soup at all and I sighed. I looked through the freezer and found frozen chicken soup.

"Why's it frozen?" I asked out loud. I shrugged and thawed it out. It took me an hour to finally get it unthawed and heated. I walked downstairs with soup, crackers, and water. I walked into her room and she was up watching TV.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I woke-up and was bored." She said shrugging. She looked a little healthier, but she still looked weak.

"Here eat this." I said giving her the bowl. She sat up and I put the tray on her lap. She ate the soup and crackers and then she paled again.

"I think I'm gonna puke again." She said and put a hand over her mouth. I helped her to the bathroom and she threw up what she just ate. I held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she was done she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She brushed her teeth and mouth washed.

"Don't like the taste of vomit?" I joked helping her back to bed.

"No it's disgusting." I said wrinkling my nose. He chuckled and I giggled.

"Where did you get the soup?" She asked nibbling on a cracker.

"The freezer." I replied. She started laughing and then choked on her cracker.

"It's supposed to be eaten cold." She said smiling at me. I blushed faintly and looked away.

"Thank-you for everything. Especially after I've been such a pain in the ass." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"It's alright. Just get better. I can't have my best friend sick now can I?" I said smirking at her.

"Thanks so much Panda." She said and kissed my cheek. I looked at her confused and she giggled. She cuddled into her blanket without offering a word of explanation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay what do you think? It's a long chapter but I think you guys would like that. The next chapter is the last and then my new story will be coming out. It'll be called. "The Forgotten and Lost."


	8. Bleachers and tables?

This is the last Chapter for the story. I'll probably make a sequel. Scratch that make it definite. I don't know when, but I will. Review and let me know if you want to make a sequel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When my alarm clock rang I jolted up. It was my first day back to school after I've been sick. I've been bored out of my mind. Gaara came over everyday and brought my homework and kept me company. I got up and took a shower. I was going to take extra care getting ready. I curled my hair in loose curls, panda earrings, black eyeliner, black mascara, and denim mini – skirt, black shirt with the words bite me written in red and black skater shoes. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. After one final mirror check I ran to catch the bus. I climbed on, as it was about to pull away. Gaara slept over at Naruto's house last night so I would meet him at school. I had a devious plan and I was hoping it would work. By the time I got to school. I stepped off the bus and heard yelling.

"I LIKE OATMEAL!" I heard Jigoku scream. I stopped and giggled. I got a lot of catcalls and blushed. I walked into the school and ran a hand through my hair. I had two minutes before the bell rang and we went to our lockers and were released from the gym. I walked into the gym and was met by loud screaming.

"Heaven!" Bijin, Kanjo, and Kirikizu exclaimed and tackled me in a hug. I squealed and laughed.

"Hi guys." I said smiling at them.

"So are you going to make your move?" Bijin asked eagerly.

"I am, but we have to wait." I said smirking. They all giggled and started talking about weddings. I looked up and saw Gaara starring at me. I smiled at him and he smirked. Which made me blush slightly. The teachers dismissed us.

"Here I go." I whispered to them and walked up to Gaara.

"Hey Heaven." Kankuro said.

"Hi." I said smiling at him. I turned to Gaara who was standing up. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into a seating position with his back against the bleacher behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I smirked and kissed him. I pulled back slowly and he looked confused and flustered. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"See ya later Panda!" I said and then walked off with my friends.

(With Gaara)

I sat their shocked.

"Did she just kiss me?" I asked Kankuro.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Wait and see." I said smirking and then got up. Who ever said revenge was a bad thing?

(With Heaven)

I dumped my books in my locker and skipped off to lunch. Every time Gaara tried to corner me I would wink at him and go in the other direction. I giggled and skipped off to lunch. I had a bag of goldfish and Mt. Dew. I couldn't wait to bite the heads off of my goldfish. I walked into the lunchroom and got more whistles and cheers. I giggled again and walked to my regular lunch table. I sat down and started munching on my goldfish heads. Everyone sat down and we started laughing. I finished my Mt. Dew and started bouncing in my seat. I had one goldfish left. I went to grab it, but some one else did. I turned around and saw Gaara. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. He put the tail of the goldfish in his mouth with the head sticking out. I smiled and stood up. He step closer and I took the goldfish while he stold my second kiss. He backed me up bumping into the table. I broke the kiss and laughed. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"Thank – you." He said in my ear.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being there when I needed you and for waiting for me." He replied and bit my neck.

"You're welcome and no biting." I said in a scolding tone.

"It just marks you as mine." He said and nipped my ear. I giggled and hugged him.

"Thank – you." I said in his ear and I saw him smile out of the corner of his eye. His smiles were rare and I loved every single one.

Kankuro and Bijin ended up making out on the school roof and got busted for skipping class. Naughty kiddies.

Kiba and Jigoku ended up making out in the closet and got busted by a janitor. They got away by putting a bucket over his head.

Sasuke ended up with Sakura. A well fitting match for two horrible people.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There ya go the last chapter. I should have my second story up soon. So no worries. Sequel coming soon.


	9. Authors note

Okay this is just a note. I need to know if you guys want me to do a sequel. It'll be based in their early 20's. Thanks for those who commented on my story. It was my first story with chapters. If you liked this story then you should check out September 11. My other story. I'm going to post a new story call The lost, but not Forgotten. I changed the title a little. Well let me know what you want me to do.


End file.
